


Hinata and the seal

by Kamon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamon/pseuds/Kamon
Summary: Hinata working on reforming the clan. Kinda. There's time travel involved(old draft, not going to continue)





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t real. 

The sun shone down on Hinata's neck and the slight smell of sweat rose from under her jacket. Hinata refrained from touching her (new?) headband. She had always worn it around her neck, to show the world her clean forehead. Except for awhile, when-

‘Stop it. You’re an ANBU. No weakness.’

Out of the corner of her eye she took in the genjutsu. It was detailed. She could see the mothers and fathers to all the kids from her classes. Pity for them; in a day only about a third of them will get a jonin instructor. In a few years even less will still be alive. 

But what was the point of this illusion? Certainly they could come up with more painful things for her to relieve, even if they barely knew her. Her dismissal hadn't exactly been discreet. 

“What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know. But at least my kid don’t have to put up with that thing anymore.”

Naruto was here? Hinata looked towards the old swing where Naruto sat. In a few years he would sneak in here in the middle of the night and steal that swing so it would survive the rebuilding of the academy. Wonder where he put it.

Like the Hyuga she was she hid her smile, behind the little unsure shy one she always wore as a kid. The genjutsu kept bringing up old memories, and distracting her. The next question was, what was outside. She could only remember the chunin exam in Kirigakure. It was a last ditch effort to prevent a full scale war. Show off the sheer power of Konoha, and scare off Iwagakuru and the scraps from who was preparing themselves for war. At least Sunagakure was still on their side, especially since their daiyo stopped sending his mission to other villages. 

Bringing her hand to the porch on her thigh she prepared herself to bring hell to whoever has trapped her. To her it had been about 2, maybe 3 minutes, but outside it could have been longer. Whispering “kai” while she activated her byakugan she tensed up, grabbed her kunai and-

Nothing.

The school yard was there still, as well as the sun, which must have turned up the heat. After a seconds hesitation she tried again.

“Kai, kai, kai” Hold it, concentrate chakra, release, “Kai”.

In a last ditch effort she brought the kunai into her other hand and sliced. The small cut bleed, but she was still there. This wasn’t a illusion (Or a fucking high level one. How many sharingans was left?).

Really looking around she noticed two things. Firstly, all the people had their real chakra signatures, ruling out genjutsu. 

Secondly, Naruto was gone.

****

The sun was shining. There was clouds. Next to no wind. It wasn’t any surprise to find Shikamaru in the grass staring up at the sky. Shikamaru himself wasn't. 

After dismissing the notion of genjutsu (as the bloody wrist could testament to) he had no other ideas. The size of his hands and the state of the headband said this was in the beginning of his genin days. The really first, since the metal plate hadn't been fastened to his sleeve yet. So, time travel? Parallel universe? Or genjutsu at sharingan level (how many of those were left?) Was he the only one, or did anybody else come back to?

Sighing, he began to lay plans for how to test it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata adjusted her headband, before she checked the area with her byakugan again. Sakura was still on the outpost with a clone beside her (punch in case of intruders).

In front of her, Naruto’s chakra spiked up. It had taken the better of two hours, but the seal was finally finished. Neji had sat on the concrete floor, still as a statue, while Naruto had worked the interlocked pattern around him. Or rather, kept erasing it, consult the scrolls and then redraw it. Point is, it had taken a while, Hinata was getting restless and Neji wasn't.

“Kage bushin no jutsu.” Naruto grabbed a brush and paper and handed it to the clone.

“Take notes, will ya?”  
“Right, boss”.

Then Naruto clasped his hands together and activated the seal. Neji didn’t react when the long signs and figures began to swirl around him. 

Hinata adjusted her headband again, earning a concerned glance from the secretary clone. She had worn it for a few months, and it still itches. How can anybody wear them day in and day out. 

“This,” Naruto said, pointing towards a bunch of signs, “is the first layer.” The clone made a rough sketch of the figure, made up by signs.

 

***

Hinata watched Sakura punch the clone, letting the chakra flow back toward Naruto.


End file.
